Up on the Rooftop
by I Can Craft-It
Summary: A slightly steamy Hero's Cuties oneshot to get everyone in the Holiday spirit! It's tradition for Felix to play carols on the piano during the annual Niceland Christmas party, but as the festivities start to die down, Calhoun is feeling a bit lonely.


Tamora smiled as she approached the standing piano nestled in one of the corners of the penthouse. Leaning on the top board, she looked down at the one person she hadn't had much of a chance to talk to all night.

"Hey there," she smirked as Felix looked up from the sheet music in front of him.

"Well hello, ma'am," he smiled back at her, not skipping a beat. "How are you this evening?"

Ma'am? The sergeant scoffed; he hadn't called her that in a long time. "I was actually going to ask you the same question," she said. "You've been tickling the ivories all night, aren't you feeling a little lonely now that nearly everyone's gone home?"

The handyman seemed to ponder something while he quickly looked her up and down.

"Say, you look mighty familiar, miss. Have I seen you somewhere before?" he replied, playing coy. His cheeks were flushed from the wine he sipped between songs.

"That depends," Tamora answered, acknowledging his little game. "Do you play here often?"

"Only on special occasion," Felix grinned, playing the last few notes of 'Silver Bells' and grabbing his glass of wine, taking a sip. "Any requests, ma'am?"

"Hmm…" Tamora took a moment to look around the room. The Nicelanders all sat by the fireplace, enjoying eggnog and pleasant conversation; while Ralph, Vanellope, and a couple other 'Sugar Rush' racers worked diligently to decorate the Christmas tree in the opposing corner.

"How about 'Blue Christmas,'" she concluded.

"Oh, that's a sad one," the 8-bit frowned as he began. "Feeling a bit lonely yourself this Christmas eve?"

"Yeah," the sergeant sighed. "Seems like everyone's got someone to be with at this holiday party but me."

"Well," Felix cleared his throat. "Maybe I can help you with your current predicament."

"Oh?" Tamora raised an eyebrow, curious to hear the handyman's proposal.

"If it interests you, miss, I could relieve myself from my duties a little early and we could take things upstairs? Perhaps share a couple glasses of wine and…see where things go from there."

Calhoun snorted.

"Fix-It, there is no 'upstairs,' we're in the penthouse," she laughed, dropping the act.

Felix grinned mischievously as he continued on the piano. "You forget the roof, my lady."

"Okay, that's enough of this for you," Tamora shook her head as she picked up the handyman's wine glass and stole a sip for herself.

"Hey lovebirds!" Vanellope shouted from across the room before glitching herself on top of the piano between the two. "What gives? I haven't seen you two smooch all night! It's nearly Christmas for Pete's sake!"

All eyes in the room were on Felix and Calhoun as Vanellope pulled a sprig of mistletoe out of her hoodie pocket and held it as high as she could above them.

"Now _smooch!_ I promise I won't hurl," the girl grinned.

Felix laughed nervously, his face growing redder as Tamora rounded the piano and sat on the bench beside him. And before he knew it, she was grabbing a fistful of his collar and planting him a big one, leaning into him so hard that he nearly fell off his seat.

 _Jiminy jaminy_ …

"Tammy Jean!" the handyman was completely thunderstruck. "There are children present!"

"Yeah, sarge," Vanellope added. "I said ' _smooch_ ;' not 'suck his face off!' Yuck!"

"Ask and ye shall receive, kid," Ralph chuckled, and some of the Nicelanders couldn't help but giggle along as well. "Now leave 'em alone and help me put the star on top."

In a flash of blue light, the girl left the pair to themselves behind the piano.

"Tam," Felix uttered a desperate whisper, crossing his legs and grasping the sergeants thigh.

"Hm?" Calhoun leaned her ear close to her husband's blushing face.

"I—I really need to take things elsewhere," he said lowly. "Anywhere."

Tamora glanced downwards with a wry smile

"Well then," she hummed. "If the offer still stands, 'upstairs' _does_ sound tempting…"


End file.
